


Charles gets the Good Kids, Erik gets the Bad Ones

by ThatCoolFriend



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff, I just love Ororo a lot, M/M, dadneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCoolFriend/pseuds/ThatCoolFriend
Summary: Based on the prompt: Charles! Jean keeps forcing me to get her and Ororo chocolate milk, we have to stop her!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime after DOFP, and Jean and the rest are kids

The first time that Jean did it Erik brushed it off as a kind act he did for his pseudo children, whom he loved dearly. Just because he was not going to get the girls chocolate milk right before bed, per Charles's request and then he had heard a little voice in his head say, "Please Vati?" And suddenly he was up and grabbing glasses from the cabinet in an instant- no that did not mean that Jean was using her telepathy to do that. Even though Jean  _knew_ that he melted when the children called him Vati.

 

\---

 

When Erik had come back for good- as in he had talked to Charles, and  _promised_ to stay, and (reluctantly) agreed to help out with classes. ("We don't have anyone to teach a foreign language Erik, you would be perfect!" Even though Erik would not in fact 'be perfect.') He hadn't been expecting such a warm welcome. Apparently the kids that Charles had found on the streets, either without parents or horrible parents had taken to calling Charles 'Dad' or if they were young enough, 'Daddy.' It had taken a few months but soon enough little Jean Grey had gotten everyone to start calling Erik 'Vati.' Which truly meant the world to him.

 

They really were a family, a wonderful mutant family all tightly packed into Charles Xavier's childhood home- pardon me-  _mansion_. And when Dad and Vati finally got together it was a happy day in Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. Especially for Peter, who got Erik's old room, therefore he didn't have to share with Scott anymore.

 

\---

 

So Erik could absolutely not believe that his sweet, angelic daughter would do such a thing. Not to mention she was six and didn't have full control over her powers just yet. She just couldn't, could she? No. Impossible! So Erik lets it go the first time, and second time, and the third time, and the _fourth_ time.  Until it seemed like Erik had just 'let it go' a million times.

 

One evening, as Erik was looking in the refrigerator for something to snack on Jean and Ororo popped their heads into the kitchen. "Hey Vati!" Erik raised his eyebrows at the girls in a kind of 'What do you want?' gesture. "Can we have some chocolate milk please?" Jean grinned, putting on her very best 'I love you Vati' face.

 

"N- Yes, of course." He changed his answer quickly, opening the cabinet for two glasses. Charles must have been passing by because Erik heard him shout, "Erik Lehnsherr, you better not be giving those children sugar before bedtime! We talked about this!"

 

"No dear, I would never." Erik answered automatically, setting the glasses down behind him on the counter.

 

"Daddy! You always ruin our fun." Jean pouted at the door.

 

Charles pushed it open and glared at Erik. "So... you  _were_ giving them sugar before bed?"

 

"Yes, he was." Jean smirked at her partner in crime. 

 

Ororo just giggled and said, "What? We aren't supposed to have any?"

 

"Jean made me do it!" He cried, "With her telepathy!" 

 

"Erik, Jean is only six. And I know that you would _never_ misuse your mutation Dear." Charles smiled at her. "Now, time for bed."

 

As they followed the wheelchair out of the room they stuck their tongues out at Erik. Oh how Erik truly loved Fatherhood.


End file.
